


Architeuthis

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Masturbation, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry falls into the Black Lake trying the save a first year from drowning and finds much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Architeuthis

**Title:** Architeuthis  
**Author:** TheMightyFlynn  
**Prompt Number:** #69 submitted by Leontinabowie  
**Kink Showcased:** Tentacle Sex, Bestiality  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/The Giant Squid  
**Summary:** Harry falls into the Black Lake trying the save a first year from drowning and finds much more than he bargained for.  
**Warnings:** Bestiality  
**Word Count:** 2, 208  
**Author's Notes:** Dear Leontinabowie, I don’t know whether to thank or curse you for putting this plotbunny in my brain all those months ago when the prompt list went up! I didn’t actually claim your prompt, but the mods have been nice enough to give me access, so I hope you like it!

**Architeuthis**

This was it. It was so bloody typical of his life: Harry Potter, ‘Saviour of the Wizarding World’, was about to drown after falling into the Black Lake trying to save a first year who had fallen out of the boat. Struggling against his heavy cloak, Harry knew that these were to be his last few minutes; that after everything he had survived, his downfall would be his own heavy clothing. He actually managed to get the cloak off, but by that time, he was so far from the surface of the lake that he couldn’t even see the fading sunlight. His vision began to fade as the last of his air left his lungs...

But the expected blackout never happened. Opening his eyes, he found a steady stream of bubbles being emitted by something large and dark. Scrambling against his own heavy limbs and the press of the water all around him, Harry managed to grab the thing and shoved it in his mouth, groaning in relief when a fresh stream of bubbles entered his lungs, staving off the impending unconsciousness for just a little while longer. Breathing deeply through his mouth, Harry ran his tongue along the thing emitting the bubbles, trying to discover exactly what it was. Soft and cold, it was like nothing he had ever touched before, although it occurred to his oxygen-deprived brain that he probably hadn’t encountered most things that lived in the lake before. The thing in his mouth moved a little and Harry realised that it was much longer and thicker than anything he had ever come across before, despite the fact that he was now the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and therefore had experience with many varied things.

Drifting along with the underwater currents, Harry’s legs came into contact with something else long and soft. Wrapping his ankles around it automatically, he discovered as his body drifted forward that this was all the same thing – or creature. Making certain that the bubbling end of the whatever-it-was didn’t fall from his mouth, he ran his hands along as much of the thing as he could reach, realisation slowly dawning as to what it could possibly be. _The Giant Squid lives in this lake, moron!_ Slowly getting a feel for the length of the tentacle in his mouth, he realised that this must be what the ‘thing’ was: the Giant Squid. The thought was confirmed when a second tentacle came into play.

It slid slowly up behind Harry, so he had no idea it was even there before it was insinuating itself up the back of his shirt, leaving a slimy trail along his back. Automatically arching his back in an attempt to get away caused him to press closer to the first of the tentacles, its tip entering his mouth further. Harry gurgled before opening his throat a little wider to allow the tentacle to slip in just a bit further. The action tilted his head back, giving the squid the opportunity to slide yet another of its tentacles along the length of Harry’s throat in what felt to be an almost teasing way. This couldn’t possibly be what it felt like, could it? Was he being felt up by the squid that generations of Hogwarts students had been warned about? A fourth tentacle sliding slowly along the gap created between the bottom of his shirt and the top of his jeans seemed to prove the idea right.

Floating in the darkness of the lake with four different tentacles doing... _things_... to him was an entertaining sensation, to say the least. In fact, he could even say that it felt good; surprisingly good. It must have been a symptom of the lack of oxygen getting to his brain for the past minute, but he wanted – no, _needed_ – more. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and allowed the squid to continue with the little teasing touches, despite something in the back of his mind practically screaming at him that this was wrong, so very wrong. He released one of his hands from the air-giving tentacle in front of him to slide his shirt up a little more, silently encouraging the squid’s strangely pleasurable touch. _Wrong, but good, so good..._

The tentacle that had been trailing along his stomach followed Harry’s hand up his chest, slowly exploring his exposed skin. It seemed to not know exactly what Harry was, if the curious touches and prods he was receiving were any indication. Although, Harry considered, it was rapidly discovering parts of him that had not been touched in too long. The tentacle on his chest slid across a little further and found his nipples. Mindlessly seeking more pleasure, Harry arched his back, pressing his chest into the tentacle in an attempt to get it to do something other than explore. The squid jerked a little, as though Harry had startled it, but tentatively rubbed against Harry’s hardening nipples. He let out a groan that he knew the squid must have felt down the length of the tentacle in his mouth and pressed closer, enjoying the shocks of pleasure the slimy arm was giving him. The vibrations must have had some kind of effect, because the next thing Harry knew, two of the suckers on the tentacle had clamped onto his nipples, creating a constant sucking pressure. His head fell back as far as possible as the jolts of pleasure shot straight through him to his now hardening cock.

Harry had a moment of clarity when he realised just what was happening to him: he was seriously thinking about wanking while having his nipples sucked by the giant squid. The brush of a tentacle against the hard bulge in the front of his jeans caused that one clear moment to fly from his mind in a rush of heat. One of his hands fumbled with the fly of his jeans, made clumsy by the surrounding water and the continuous jolts from his nipples. The squid didn’t make the job any easier by keeping on brushing against his cock, seeming to enjoy the moans and jerks of Harry’s hips it caused.

By the time Harry had managed to yank his jeans down, he was getting desperate. Palming his aching cock, he let out a whimper of relief. He sped his hand along his length, using some of the slime from the tentacles as lube. It was cold, but compared to the heat of his skin, it was a welcome change. Arching his back, he pressed further into the tentacle sucking on his nipples, needing more, needing the pleasure to last but end at the same time. Heat pooled in his stomach as he felt himself getting closer and for a brief moment he considered releasing his grip on the air-giving tentacle so he could massage his swollen bollocks, but decided against it at the last second. As much as he needed to come, it wasn’t worth drowning for. In the end it wasn’t his own hand that caused his release, but the brush of the tip of one of the tentacles over the head of his cock. The soft, cold slime against his hard, hot cock was too much and he moaned as he shot his release into the water of the lake. Breathing deeply from the air the squid was giving him, Harry felt his whole body relaxing as he began to come down from the high.

However, it seemed the squid was not done with him. The tentacle that had brushed against him began to explore him more intimately, brushing its tip along the length of his deflated cock. Harry hummed in appreciation around the tentacle in his mouth, enjoying the feeling instead of backing away now he was done. Or was he? The tentacle slid down further to stroke his balls, seeming to cup them in one of its suckers. The movement registered somewhere in the bliss of Harry’s post-orgasmic mindlessness and he lazily opened one eye, trying to see what was going on through the gloom of the lake water. He was jerked out of his stupor when that tentacle moved on and probed at his arse.

A long stream of bubbles shot upwards from his nose when Harry let out a sound, although not even he knew if it was out of protest or encouragement. The squid froze, stopping even the sucking on Harry’s nipples. Harry could tell that the tentacle was right there behind him, as the tip was just touching the skin of his arse as he rocked gently with the current. Knowing that he may very well come to regret it, Harry came to an immediate decision. He had come this far, so why not? He pushed his hips backwards and took the very tip of the tentacle inside himself, expecting to experience a jolt of pain. What he received instead was so much better than anything he could have ever imagined. Since the tentacle was soft and slimy anyway, there seemed to be no need for magically conjured lube: all he had to do was slowly slide backwards, taking the tentacle inside him at his own pace.

It was weird to be stretched open by something so cold, but Harry was finding it strangely pleasurable. He continued to push backwards until he reached what he felt was his limit, stretched about as far as any human male had stretched him before. It seemed, however, that once again the squid had other ideas. It pressed forward just as slowly, sending little jolts of combined pleasure and pain through Harry’s limbs. Remembering to breathe was becoming a bit of an issue as the pain began to overtake the pleasure. Harry reached back behind him to grasp the tentacle and drag it out a little, shuddering as it brushed lightly against his prostate. The movement stopped immediately as the squid obviously realised it had done something to cause that reaction. Harry rocked his hips experimentally, sliding the tentacle in and out a few times, humming as he did so. It took less time than Harry had feared for the squid to understand and it soon began thrusting the tentacle in and out of Harry at a slow rhythm. It was more than Harry had ever taken before and it took what Harry estimated to be about a full minute before he could adjust to the intrusion. Once he had, though, he was free to focus on his pleasure.

He sucked experimentally on the tentacle in his mouth and received a very enthusiastic thrust in response. It slid out of his mouth a little before sliding back in again, matching the hesitant thrusting in his arse. Wrapping his legs around the tentacle in front of him stretched him a little wider and allowed the squid to press inside him with an ease it had not yet had. Easing his free hand down in between his legs, Harry cupped his empty sac. Slowly massaging his sensitive balls caused another deep moan to escape his throat and he felt his cock take an interest again. With the amount of stimulation he was receiving, it was no wonder he was able to recover so fast this time around: tentacles slid in and out of both his arse and throat, one sucked on his nipples and a fourth continued to brush against the head of his cock.

It was amazing and overwhelming and he was going to come so hard he would probably black out, but his libido had very definitely taken over from his brain at this stage. All he wanted was for the pleasure to peak again; he needed to come with a desperation that was building rapidly with each second. Moving his hand from his balls to his cock, he began to stroke rapidly, using yet more of the slime from the tentacle as lube. It was then that the squid managed to brush against his prostate and Harry groaned, jerking his hips as pleasure rocked through him. The tentacle in his arse paused and he whimpered, needing that stimulation more than anything he had ever needed before. Pushing back mindlessly, he took the tentacle in as far as the first sucker, stretching himself wider than he ever had before. The squid took the hint and began to thrust with abandon, occasionally brushing against Harry’s prostate now as well.

His hips began to jerk of their own accord in what had to be less than a minute and his hand began to falter as he got closer. It was so difficult to focus with his mind swimming with so much pleasure he thought he was going to explode, but he twisted his wrist as he reached the head of his cock, finally managing to tip himself over the edge. He groaned and doubled over as his cock pulsed, sending stream after stream of hot cum out into the lake. It was too much: he knew he couldn’t hold on with this much pleasure rushing through him. The last thought that floated vaguely through his mind before he blacked out was that he hoped it wasn’t some of the students who found him on the edge of the lake.


End file.
